Blankets
by adorathao
Summary: A new discovery is made about our little miko while searching for blankets to keep warm on Thanksgiving. KuramaKagome YusukexKeiko


Hello and thank you for read "Blankets" *glory music plays in the background.

_Sleepy grins_

_Happy grins_

_Baby blankets_

_Quill blankets_

_One pillow_

_Three pillows_

_Side by side_

_To rest by you_

_And sleep contently_

_Bathed in your warmth_

_With a sleepy grin_

_A happy grin_

"_Sleep" by Adora Thao_

A peaceful buzz embraced the Higurashi house. It would have been empty on the Yankee holiday of Thanksgiving, but the sole occupant at the time had decided to invite friends over for a feast. It was currently after the feast, and the house continued to glow contently as it's current inhabitants bathed in it. The occupants were either snoozing or preparing to crash, most of them already had after the feast of turkey, cranberries, mashed potatoes, gravy, beef soup, and other celebratory foods of Thanksgiving.

Sitting on the padded window seat with a rusty blade propped up on a shoulder, sat a teenaged inu hanyou, Inuyasha. He was snoring loudly, making it a wonder that anyone else could actually fall asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara had claimed the two cushioned recliners for their own and were peacefully snoring, one of them drooling contently on his own shoulder. Kuwabara, or Kazuma as Kagome liked to call him, had stolen Yusuke's brown birdie blanket without his noticing and it seemed that even in his sleep he preached about how women needed the protection of men. Yusuke was currently mumbling about wrestlers and boxing.

Botan and Yukina snoozed deeply on the fold out sofa covered by a pink blanket. They had accidentally pulled it out upon entering the house and being unused to such things automatically jumped to the assumption that they had destroyed Kagome's amazing 'Bed Couch'. It had taken hours to convince them that it was _supposed _to be like. Hiei had taken out a black mattress from a closet and was currently dozing softly with his head cushioned by the cloudlike pillows. Originally his cape was his blanket, but upon noticing his uncomfortable position, Kagome had pulled out the futon and had given him three pillows and a black and red baby blanket to sleep with.

Keiko scratched her head and yawned, exhausted. Upon entering the living room she noticed two very important people missing in action… or sleep. Deciding that Kagome was probably in her room and Kurama, otherwise known as Shuuichi Minamino had already gone home, at least he should have had plans for Thanksgiving, she considered checking to make sure Kagome was in her room, there were a lot of creeps in the city. Stealthily, she crept up the wooden staircase careful not to wake up her grouch of a boyfriend.

"Might as well ask where the blankets are," she mumbled to herself as she reached out to open the oak door. She was certainly not going to fall asleep without a blanket. The hinges were well oiled, and did not squeak. Keiko paused as she stared in gleeful shock at the scene unfolding before her own bright brown eyes. Kagome was sleeping peacefully, her mouth parted in the slightest of snores, even in her sleep she was quiet when not annoyed. But to be truthful, that wasn't quite the amazing part or it. "I guess he didn't go home…" Keiko whispered out to herself absently. Kagome was sleeping happily alright. Her head lay cradled in the crook of Kurama's clavicle and head as she lay spooned towards him. The seemingly sleeping kitsune avatar had his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her tightly to him as she slept.

Keiko was about to grudgingly ask the whereabouts of the blankets and was stopped in mid mouth opening by a sudden opening of a single emerald eye only to then have the eye start to glare at her frostily. "Blankets are in the left closet in the hall," Kurama hissed to her before resting his cheek on her head and closing off his irritated gaze as he relaxed again.

Quietly, she closed the door. Returning downstairs, she wrapped the gold blanket she had found in the hall exactly where she was told they were around Yusuke before ordering him to scoot over. "Damn Keiko…" he grumbled irately as he shifted enough to allow her to accompany the overstuffed chair with him. Snuggling up to him, she stifled a giggle as she turned off the lamp. She just couldn't get the image of Kagome and Kurama out of her head! Why hadn't she, Boton, or Yukina noticed? They should have realized what a cute couple the two would be! That was it, Kagome was going to tell her everything, spill all of her secret relationship with the fox demon/ avatar, whether she wanted to or not, Keiko decided, but, that could wait until morning, right now. All she wanted to do was sleep.

~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_Well, I just revised and edited a few things… nothing new really._


End file.
